Are You Ready For A Perfect Storm?
by ulyssesnorthcutt
Summary: Ulysses Northcutt has a crush on Bruce Banner. Is she really sure she dares to do this? Because he's coming at her like a dark horse. Bruce BannerxOC oneshot OOC Bruce Banner


(Name) looked at herself in the mirror, and gave herself a sigh of disgust. She quickly undid her hairstyle that she had been planning to wear that day, and continued to stare a herself in the mirror. She was sick and tired of this. She tried and tried, but she could never look as nice as all the other woman she worked with. It was infuriating, especially when she could barely even get the guy she really liked to notice her. Doctor Bruce Banner. How could she not like him? He was smart and rather attractive, but she could barely even compare to him.

She gave a frustrated sigh as she gave up on her hair, and just put it in a bun. She walked out of her room in Stark Tower, and headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. She sat down in the living room, and began to slowly munch on her cereal.

"Hey, (Name)," Natasha said as she came into the living room. She took a seat next to her friend. "How's it going?" she asked when she saw her friend munching on cereal with a sad expression.

"Terrible," (Name) deadpanned.

"Still having trouble with the green machine?" she asked.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that," (Name) replied at the nickname Tony had come up with for Bruce last week.

"Sorry, but I am right. Right?" Natasha asked.

(Name) let out a sigh of exasperation, "Right."

"I'm telling you. Just go for it. The worst he could do is say no."

"Or completely humiliate me. I mean. Why would he even like someone as dull as me? And I'm nowhere near as smart or pretty. I have no chances."

"Bruce would never do something like that to anyone. He's not a total jerk."

"Well, I don't want to bother him, or you. And I have work to do, so bye," (Name) said as she picked up her cereal bowl and left, desperately wanting to take her mind off Bruce for a while.

(~~~Later in the Lab~~~)

"Bruce! We need to talk!" Natasha called as she waltzed into the lab.

"Yes?" Bruce asked barely even looking up from his work.

"You need a girlfriend."

"Natasha, thanks, but no thanks. I just don't really think of you that way."

"Not me. Sorry Bruce, but I don't think of you that way either," Natasha said as she took a seat on a stool next to Bruce.

"Um, okay. Then who exactly did you think I should go out with?" Bruce asked. There was only one person Bruce actually admired, but Bruce figured she wasn't interested in him. She was smart, and insanely beautiful, but he didn't think she was interested in him or anyone else.

"Well there is Julie. That one girl who works the front desk."

"She's seems nice, but-"

"Say no more," Natasha interrupted. "Now what do you think of (Name). She's an agent."

Bruce looked up from his work. "She has (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes... right?"

"Yup. What about her?"

"I like her. I doubt she feels the same though."

"You'd be surprised."

"Wait! She actually likes me? Tony didn't notice and have you play a prank on me did he?"

"No Tony is not playing a prank. Yes she likes you. But you seriously need to make a move. She thinks you hate her."

"And how am I going to do that?"

"I've got an idea," Natasha said with a grin.

(~~~Later~~~)

(Name) came into her room after a long day of work. She was tired, and decided it would be best to just take a nap until dinner. She threw herself onto her bed. She felt her face connect with something that wasn't her pillow. She sat up and saw a piece of paper with her name on the front of it.

"_You really are beautiful, despite what you think._

_If you want to meet me, I'll be at The Sink_

_-Anonymous"_

Her mind immediately went to Bruce, but she found that unlikely. The Sink was some diner down the street. She figured she should go. She had to be there in twenty minutes, so she quickly changed her outfit, and reapplied her lip gloss.

(Name) made it to The Sink with two minutes to spare. She entered, and looked around. She didn't see anybody she knew, so she just grabbed a booth. When the waiter had come by, (Name) told her she was waiting for someone. About five minutes later, Bruce slid into the sea across from her.

"B-Bruce? That note was you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But, why? I'm not smart or petty. Why would you choose me?"

"You couldn't be more wrong. You are so intelligent and funny. And just breathtaking! Your eyes just capture my attention. Your hair is so beautiful. How could I not like you?"

"This isn't some joke is it?"

"No! I would never do that. I actually was almost to nervous to come. That's why I was a little late."

"Wow," (Name) said, almost speechless.

"Let's order, then there is something that I wanna show you."

(~~~~After Food~~~)

"Here we are," Bruce said as he lead her to a secluded area in the park. There was a tree, and on that tree lights had been expertly hung. Wildflowers were bursting from the ground, and it was beautiful.

"Whoa. You did this for me?"

"Well, I did have a little bit of help, but yes."

"It's the sweetest thing ever!" she said as she hugged Bruce. He returned the hug, as he stared at her face. She met his eyes, and he slowly leaned down to give her a kiss. For a moment she was stunned, but then she slowly began to move her lips against his.

When they broke apart he said, "I really _really _like you (Name). Do you maybe want to do something like this again?"

Filled with a whole new level of confidence she said, "Sure, and we could also do some of it right now," as she leaned forward and met his lips with hers.


End file.
